Flight of Fate
by thegiantflyingchicken
Summary: RPM, the Rangers meet the two new Rangers while in the Wastelands. And they soon find out that a traitor has come and set his target on them.


Title: Flight of Fate

Summary: RPM, the Rangers meet two new Rangers while in the Wastelands. And they soon find out that a traitor has come and set his target on them.

Rating:  K+ 

Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Except for the "traitor", if you know what I mean.

Notes: I'm taking the challenge that .ChancellorZellamirae. has given when I read the story. It's the first official Gem & Gemma fanfiction. Go and check it out. I don't know if this story might have spoilers for the next RPM episode, "Ghosts" but this is my take on the story. I also made it with my touches. Anyways, enjoy the story!

Flight of Fate

"Let's Go On!" The siblings yelled. Then with a flash of light, they morphed into the Gold and Silver Rangers. They boarded their Zords and started taking off.

"Okay," Gem said, "let's really find out if this 'Go-Onger' thing is real." He said to his sister, "Ready?"

"You know it!" Gemma said. Then the both of them flew behind the trailer in hopes of a sneak attack. They got even closer as they attempted to confirm the object.

"Yep. It's the twinkie on wheels." Gem said.

"I say, give them a welcome?" Gemma said to her brother.

"Let's! But first…"

"I'm hungry!" Gemma yelled out.

"Me too! Let's welcome them as they enter Omega City, huh?"

"Let's." Gemma said. Then they started leaving the Go-Onger and flew away from the scene of investigation.

But, meanwhile in the trailer. Ziggy noticed them. "Uhh, guys?" he said, trying to get the others attention. "Its either me or I saw a massive mechanical Chicken with big rotors flying to Omega City."

Then Dillon walked to Ziggy's side and opened the blinds. Nothing. He closed them and said, "Nope. It's you."

"Ziggy, drink some water," Summer said, "obviously, the heat making you go insane."

"Guys, I swear that I just saw a flying mechanical chicken right by us."

"Will you shut up man?" Flynn said while driving the trailer. "We're almost to Omega City, alright? We'll see if there's a chicken or something like that."

Ziggy gave a smirk to Flynn and then stared at the blinds right next to Summer. The Go-Onger was about to arrive in Omega City. Until… an explosion happens right behind them. Inside the Rangers were falling off balance.

Flynn stepped on the brakes hard and then they saw the Hiramechimedes figure that had Venjix inside him. The Rangers got out of the trailer and then looked at Hiramechimedes.

"Rangers!" Venjix said, "You have no idea how much I want to destroy you with my own two hands."

"Well, basically," Ziggy pointing out, "they're not really hands. They're just mechanical hands, controlled by a rogue virus, filled with wires which are pretty-"

"Silence!" Venjix yelled to Ziggy.

"Okay."

"Now, I wanted to fight you shameful Rangers for a long time! But, thanks to my Generals, I have thought of a more evil plan." Venjix said.

The Rangers were confused at what was Venjix saying. What does he mean, more evil? Venjix kept on talking.

"Subject J72!" Venjix yelled. Then the Rangers were shocked on who the 'subject' was. He walked right beside Venjix, looking at the Rangers with an evil smile. All of the Rangers were shocked as hell. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"Jay!" Dillon yelled. It was him! "I thought you were dead." He said to him. But… there was no response from Jay. He had mechanical pads on his legs, shoulders, arms, wearing tight red pants and wearing a shirt.

"Jay! It's us! Ziggy, Summer, Flynn, Scott, and Dillon!" Ziggy said. But still, no response from him.

"It's no use, Power Rangers. I have complete control of Subject J72 now." Venjix said. After an evil laugh, the Rangers noticed a some sort of microchip on Jay's left eyebrow. There was wire ongoing until it reached his ear. (A/N: If you watched Power Rangers in Space, when Astronmena was evil again, she had a microchip thingy on her eyebrow. You know what I mean)

"Don't even think about it, Rangers!" Venjix said. "The chip is connected to his brain and the rest of his technology. If you destroy that, then he will be destroyed in the process."

Now, there was no plan to save him now. Crap! Just when it was getting sappy, there's Venjix corrupting people.

"Just explain this, Venjix." Dillon said, "How is Jay alive after he was destroyed by your Generals?"

Venjix then laughed an evil laugh. "Fool! He didn't die. He disappeared and flew into my lair. When I found a Ranger Breach in my lair, there I saw him. Reformed into a human with Generals' own eyes."

Jay gave an evil laugh. Then he proceeded to speak to the Rangers. "The Power Rangers. Just pathetic." Venjix then proceeded to give Jay a staff, with a sword on the tip of it (Like Astronmena's staff in In Space). He assumed his fighting stance, and jumped off the cliff.

He charged at the civilian Rangers with the staff in hand. Knowing Jay, the Rangers knew that, Jay + weapon = very bad news. Well, the bad news is for them. Jay hit the Rangers, with them trying to dodge his attacks.

"Piece of cake." Jay said. Then he summoned an electrical surge from his body and aimed at the Rangers. An explosion sent the Rangers flipping and flying airborne, then falling to the ground.

Jay evilly laughed. "Now, I've got you!" The Rangers stood up, even in pain.

"We're going to stop you, Jay! Even if you like it or not." Scott said. Then the Rangers revealed their Engine Cells and put them in their morphers.

"RPM! Get in Gear!" They said and then they turned into the Power Rangers.

"Humph, no matter. I'll still kill all of you. Master Venjix will rule the world!" Jay said to them. He assumed his fighting stance as the Rangers charged at him. "Don't even try!" He said using his staff to keep him from getting hurt from the Rangers. "I know all your weaknesses." He got four Rangers to leave their defenses open and then striked. The four guys were on the ground, leaving Summer alone to face Jay.

She tried to punch and attack him but with little effort, Jay kept himself from getting hurt. "Ranger Yellow." He said as he was defending punches and moving his body from kicks. "You're in a love triangle. Red or Black?" This left Summer stunned and in place for a few seconds. But, unfortunately for her, Jay lifted her up 5 feet from the ground. Then with a little more effort, Jay threw her up to the sky and then jumped. When he was by Summer, he dealt a heavy slash to her. She fell down to the ground in pain, leaving her back in civilian form.

"Summer!" Flynn yelled. He then got up and attacked Jay.

Of course, Jay dodged the attacks. "Blue Ranger." He said when he was attacking Flynn. "You're strong. But you leave your defenses open."

"Hey, no I don't!" Flynn said holding his ground when Jay was trying to make him fall. Using a sweep, Flynn fell on the ground.

"I'm never wrong." Jay said as he dealt another heavy slash to Flynn, even though he was on the ground. He was in pain, and then reverted back to civilian form.

"Guys!" Scott said. With his sword, Scott started to attack. With his staff, Jay defended. They were at a clash hold.

"Ranger Red. The leader." Jay said. They broke out of the hold and then started fighting. "You think you're the leader, but you just want your father's approval that you're a good one. You're also not as strong as Blue." He then spun his sword staff and with many swift slashes, Scott was down for the count in his civilian form.

"No more!" Ziggy yelled. Jay then dealt a kick to Ziggy as he was charging at the evil dude. He was sent back a few meters away.

"Ranger Green. You're weak in… well, everything. You'll be the easiest to defeat." Jay said to Ziggy.

"No, I'm not!" Ziggy said, "You're forgetting one thing!" He got up. "Overdrive mode!" Jay then charged at him. He jumped and was right behind him.

"You are weak! Overdrives leave you completely defenseless!" Jay said when he kicked Ziggy on the back and then dealt a swooping slash on his back. He fell down on the ground, face first, and then went back to his civilian form.

"Only one more… Black Ranger…" Jay said as he was evilly walking toward Dillon. He reacted to this and attacked him.

"Jay!" He yelled. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Well, I do." Jay said when he delivered a punch. "Subject D44." Dillon frustrated then charged at him.

"C'mon Jay! We're brothers! Stop fighting!" Dillon yelled at him.

"I know your true weakness!" Jay said evilly as they were in a sword clash. Then he did something so low that it would be considered truly evil. "Dillon?" he said worriedly.

"Jay?" Dillon questioned. Is he really back to his old form?

"Help me! I-I don't know what I'm doing!" he said in a worried way being sincere.

Dillon then left his defenses down and hugged Jay even in Ranger form. "It's going to be fine, Jay. I'm here." He said when he hugged his brother.

Jay with an evil smirk then sent electrical surges that held Dillon airborne in pain. He got slammed by the rock wall and sent flying to the Go-Onger Trailer. He reacted in pain, and fell on the ground back to his civilian mode.

"I can't believe you fell for that." Jay evilly said. He then sighed. "The Power Rangers…" He said approaching the pained Rangers, "destroyed for good. Evil does feel good."

"Yes…" Venjix said. "What a better way to destroy the Power Rangers… with one of their own!" He laughed.

"It's the End…" He said to scare the Rangers. He was about a couple meters away from the Rangers, finally killing them until… lasers shot from up above and hit Jay. An explosion was right behind Jay, making him fall down.

The Rangers looked up and there they saw it. A Chicken Zord and a Tiger Zord both able to fly. One with propellers and another a jet rockets. Ziggy was right.

"See, I told you. Chicken." Ziggy said.

"We get it, Ziggy." Dillon said.

Then Gold and Silver came to the ground and revealed themselves.

"Jay…" Gem said. He sighed.

"Always knew you would go evil." Gemma said.

"Gem. Gemma. Gold. Silver." Jay said. "Evil will always win. There will always be evil in the world!" He said this as he charged at the two Rangers.

"Gemma." Gem said.

"Yes, I know." Gemma said as if he knew what he was saying. They started to attack Jay. It was hard but they found some clean hits that left Jay on the ground.

"Wing Dagger!" They yelled as they summoned their primary weapons. Then they flipped a switch. "Freezer Burn Attack!" They said together as they charged at Jay. They made a clean strike against him. Trails of fire and ice were left behind them as an explosion happened.

Jay was still alive when Venjix butted in. "Subject J72." He said when he looked at Jay. "More upgrades will happen."

"This isn't over, Rangers!" Jay said when he stood up. With his staff, he sent two shots from lasers to the two groups of Rangers. When the dust disappeared, so were Venjix and Jay.

Gem and Gemma breathed with relief. "That felt good." Gem said.

"Yes it did!" Gemma said.

"He's gone…"

"But, he'll be back…"

"With new power."

"But we'll be waiting…"

"And then getting him back to normal."

"But, how are we…"

"Going to get him back? I don't know."

"Brother, let's."

"Let's."

Then they walked over to the other Rangers. They demorphed and then met the Rangers.

"Hello, Rangers." Gemma said.

"I'm Gem…"

"And I'm Gemma."

"You guys were good…"

"But not good enough…"

"To beat our friend."

The Rangers were confused and freaked out by the way they would speak like that. It kind of creeped them out.

Ziggy then asked a clichéd question, "_You guys_ know Jay?"

"Why…" Gem said.

"Of course we do!" Gemma said.

"He was our assistant…"

"And fellow partner when Venjix attacked in Chicago."

"Quite a bit of a vagabond…"

"But he found himself with us…"

"And then apparently with you guys."

Dillon then stopped their talking and then asked the twins this, "Can you guys stop talking like that?" The others nodded yes.

"Well, okay. But, Jay was right." Gem said to them.

"What do you mean?" Summer asked.

"He means," Gemma said, "That you guys haven't had the training to defeat him and Venjix."

"You guys should just take a break…" Gem said.

"And leave the justice to us…" Gemma said.

"So we can defeat Jay and help him."

The others felt like they were insulted. Did these people just tell them that they should quit? This felt a little bit like frustration for Scott and Dillon. Scott has worked his butt for becoming a Ranger. Dillon felt so insulted. This is the first time that he was absolutely mad. Venjix had brainwashed his only brother. By Gem and Gemma saying that, he felt like there was nothing he can do. For once in his life, he felt really… useless.

"No. I'm going to help him." Dillon said standing up.

"I'm sorry, but it's the truth." Gem said. "You guys… don't have the ability…"

"To defeat him." Gemma said. "It's almost if you guys are…"

"Amateurs."

This now… definitely lit the fuse for the five Rangers.

"Amateurs?" Flynn said. "We have been fighting Venjix for four and a half months. And we've had training for a year and a half… we're not amateurs."

"Well," Gem said. "We've been fighting Venjix for two years and trained ever since we've been born."

"Butt out. We'll handle Jay and Hiramechimedes." Gemma said.

"Anyway, teaming up with you guys is just… pathetic."

"Brother…" Gemma said.

Gem nodded, "Now if you excuse us, we're going to Omega City. Jay has gone inside and also Venjix…"

"We're going to defeat them there…"

"And remember… stay away. We'll handle it and we'll give Jay to you guys. It's a win-win for all of us." Gem said.

They boarded their Zords and flew, on the way to Omega City, leaving the five Rangers insulted and belittled.

"Let's just go and get… Dillon's memories. I don't care about Jay anymore." Ziggy said.

"What are you talking about!?" Dillon said. "Jay has given you his training!"

"But, Gem and Gemma will handle it." Summer said.

"She's right." Scott said. "Let's just go to Omega City and get what we need. Any other obstacle, Gem and Gemma will take care of it."

Dillon sighed in disappointment. They went inside the Go-Onger Trailer and drove on their way into Omega City feeling disgusted about themselves. Only now, they could just focus on the mission. Get Dillon's memories and then… get out.

* * *

Yeah, I know. It's bad.

Now, like .ChancellorZellamirae., I would like you to issue this challenge.

Continue on with this story.

It's kind of like a chain FanFiction story.

So let's see what people had come up with!

Till then, ~TheOtherMe


End file.
